


Aeternum

by Lady Adain (pocketTherapist)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Dimension Travel, If You've Read Retorta You Might Recognize This Ichigo, M/M, UraIchi Week 2020, but slightly less stable, but subtle, don't worry i'll fix it, no beta we die like men, probably slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketTherapist/pseuds/Lady%20Adain
Summary: The silence is deafening. The wrongness of it screams into his mind, a blaring nothingness that drags him into wakefulness.Wakefulness hurts. Hurts like he tore every muscle apart, hurts like Ulquiorra's cero through his chest, like Shiro trying to claw his way out from behind his eyes. Hurts like Aizen dragging a knife across his skin.Ichigo ignores it. He has more important things to worry about.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 40
Kudos: 349
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: New Horizons  
> Time Travel | Dimension Travel | Crossover | Reincarnation | Resurrection | Secret Identity | Identity Reveal
> 
> Multichaptered! Sorry this one's short, I fought it all week and decided to just post what I had before the event ended.

The silence is deafening. The wrongness of it  _ screams _ into his mind, a blaring nothingness that drags him into wakefulness. 

Wakefulness  _ hurts _ . Hurts like he tore every muscle apart, hurts like Ulquiorra's cero through his chest, like Shiro trying to claw his way out from behind his eyes. Hurts like Aizen dragging a knife across his skin. 

Ichigo ignores it. He has more important things to worry about. 

He  _ shoves _ at the muffled cotton in his head, trying to force his unresponsive senses back online. He doesn’t know where he is, or who might be around, and that’s even more dangerous these days than it used to be,  _ before _ . 

His senses return, to an extent, extending outward until they hit what’s  _ clearly _ a Kido barrier and stop dead. He could probably break it, but that would take a little bit of time and the expenditure of more energy than he really wants to use at the moment. He flexes his wrists and ankles, more carefully than his reserves, and gives a mental grimace at finding himself restrained.

It’s not Aizen, it  _ can’t _ be, Aizen would have already sealed his vents, if he didn’t just cut his throat, after last time.

The rest of his physical senses filter back in, and Ichigo remains  _ very still _ as he tries to catch what he can.

He’s indoors. Probably underground, based on the lack of air movement. Kido wouldn’t have stopped  _ that. _ Relatively small room. He can’t hear anything, at the moment, beyond a soft thrumming he’s always associated with active reiatsu usage, but there’s a certain prickling in his skin that tells him he’s not alone. Only one other person in here with him, though. Inside the room, outside the barrier. Watching him. 

Ichigo opens his eyes.

Turns his head.

Starts laughing.

His watcher rises from their chair and approaches his definitely-reappropriated hospital bed, steely grey eyes a sharp contrast to the wide smile and flippant movements. Ichigo regains his breath just as they peer into his face, searching for… well, he doesn’t know what. 

For his part, Ichigo just flops back against his pillow--kind of them--and watches right back, drinking in his fill of a familiar face long-dead.

Hirako Shinji straightens from his unsettling perch to grin down at him, cheshire as always, lopsided bob and terrible hat and all. 

Holy  _ shit, _ Ichigo hopes he’s finally fucking died and not just hallucinating, or trapped in one of Aizen’s more potent illusions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji steps outside and shares a glance with the rest of the hovering Visored, Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi. 

“Yeah, that laughter ain’t a good sign. Plus, he recognized the situation right off. I haven’t seen a kid look like  _ that _ since Rukongai. He must’a been through hell. Don’t mean he ain’t dangerous, though. Kisuke, why don’t ya go say hi? You might get more out of him.”

They all know he means “get more out of him with subtle interrogation tactics,” but they don’t like thinking about it if they can help it. Just because they’d do anything to keep their home safe doesn’t mean they have to  _ like _ it. 

Besides, it’s not like anyone’s getting tortured, here.

Kisuke tips his head sideways, letting his stupid hat conceal his eyes, but Shinji knows masks inside and out, and he can read the curiosity there. He grins. 

“Go on, then. We’ll be waiting for ya out here.”

They’re watching, through the viewing window, as Kisuke slips easily inside and wanders easily over toward where their prisoner-patient had resumed staring at the ceiling. 

No one is prepared for the screaming. Or for the explosion of reiatsu that collides violently with the kido barrier around the bed in a crimson-black wave. 

Kisuke, inside the room but outside the barrier, looks like he very nearly climbed the wall. Benihime is in one hand and a long knife with a channel down the blade in the other. He’s shed both shoes and hat, and  _ holy shit _ Shinji has not met Onmitsukido Kisuke in well over a century, but there’s no mistaking the way he holds himself. 

Inside the barrier, there’s nothing but ragged, feral howls of pain and rage; the continual output of reiatsu is completely obscuring anything else happening in there. 

It is very much not amusing anymore. 

Shinji leans around the door post, watching the kido barrier--that  _ Tessai and Hachi  _ put in place, holy shit--tremble ominously under the onslaught of energy. Wasn’t that kid in suppressant cuffs, anyway?

“Kisuke, what the hell happened?”

Kisuke doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look away from the bed. Goddammit, where is Yoruichi when she’s needed. 

“Kisuke, I’m coming in there.”

He makes it two steps inside before the Kido barrier shatters. 

  
“Ah,  _ shit _ .”


End file.
